1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to facilities for cleaning of individuals. Specifically, it pertains to facilities for cleaning or decontaminating of individuals who have been exposed to a dirty or contaminated environment. More particularly, it pertains to facilities for decontaminating workers who have been exposed to asbestos or other contaminates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, it has been discovered that individuals who occupy buildings, portions of which are constructed of asbestos material, are subject to health hazards caused by the asbestos. This is particularly true of institutional buildings. Recent laws have been passed requiring the removal of these asbestos materials from buildings, particularly public buildings, e.g. schools, etc. There are certain procedures for making sure that as asbestos is being stripped from a room, the material is collected without contaminating other areas. The workers are also protected by wearing proper suits, hoods and respirators. However, as a worker leaves the room being stripped, it is necessary to decontaminate the worker and his protective clothing so that he does not contaminate other areas.
Decontamination of an asbestos worker is normally done by having the worker pass through a three-compartment decontamination unit. The worker enters a first compartment (contaminated change area) which may be kept under partial vacuum where he removes his contaminated clothing. Then the worker passes through a second compartment where a shower is normally located for showering and washing off any asbestos materials from his body. Finally, the worker enters a third compartments (clean change area) where he may reclothe himself and exit in a decontaminated state.
The problem with most decontamination units of the type just described is that even though they attempt to be somewhat portable, they are relatively bulky, heavy and expensive. One such unit is manufactured by Evergreen Industries, Inc. of Golden, Colorado. While such a unit is more portable and better than other solutions, it is still relatively heavy and expensive since the walls thereof are made of metal and are formed in at least a semi-permanent fashion. Since the decontamination units must be moved from one jobsite to another, these bulky compartments are not as portable as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,777 (Peterson) discloses a portable shower facility which is divided into three compartments similar to the facility manufactured by Evergreen Industries mentioned above. However, while the shower of Peterson is semi-portable, all three compartments are mounted as a single skid unit and must be moved together.